Burning Jealousy
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Alonzo's tired of being in Munkustrap's shadow, tired of being second best and not being recognized. His own queen-friend focuses more on Munkustrap then him...but what will Alonzo choose when he is faced with a choice? One that could put him in front?
1. A proposition from the devil himself

Macavity rubbed his head in agitation. Why wouldn't this work out? He paced around his throne room, thinking, thinking deeply. He needed to find a way…to find a way to make this work. Macavity paused, his mind flicking through the names of the different Jellicles. He needed someone to help him make this plan work. He needed someone that would turn against a member of his own tribe. Macavity gave an annoyed sigh and slumped in his throne. He wanted Munkustrap…he wanted Munkustrap to join him, to be on his side. Munkustrap was one hell of a fighter, and also his middle brother. The Rum Tum Tugger was his youngest brother, but Macavity detested him. Munkustrap was something different, Macavity did have some brotherly concern and love for him…but he desperately wanted Munkustrap to join him, to take his place by his side. The faces of the different Jellicles went through his mind.

How, how, how, how…

"HOW?" Macavity yelled in frustration, making his hench-cats leap back in fright. Macavity gave a growl and stood up, pacing around again. One Jellicle that was all he needed, one Jellicle to turn Munkustrap to Macavity. Macavity rubbed his chin, his long claws scratching at his chin. Macavity paused suddenly, as thoughts of the last Jellicle ball went through his head. His mind came to stop on one certain cat, one certain Tom, who was looking at Munkustrap, his honey eyes burning with jealously. Macavity laughed, his laugh rising in volume, echoing around the room. Macavity couldn't believe it had taken him so long to finally come to that cat, to that Jellicle. Macavity spun on his heel, strolling from the warehouse as he went to find that Jellicle, to proposition that Jellicle. Macavity had a smug smirk on his face as he strolled towards the Jellicle junk yard with purpose. He was going to find that Jellicle…that black and white splotched Jellicle burning with jealously.

Alonzo sat with his back against the alley wall, he was seething. Perfect, bloody Munkustrap. Alonzo growled. He was always second best to Munkustrap, always. Munkustrap was the tall, handsome, strong, Jellicle Protector…he had the best voice, he was a great dancer, the kittens and the queens loved him. Alonzo, however, yes, he was tall, he was strong…but the queens barely paid attention to him, the kittens only came to him when Munkustrap, Mistoffelees and Tugger were busy. At the last Jellicle ball, when Macavity had appeared, Munkustrap had fought Macavity and was easily defeated. Alonzo had jumped in and fought back, getting scratched and clawed at. He was tossed aside, but he had quickly gotten to his feet. Munkustrap, however, was lying on his side on the ground, just regaining consciousness. Tantomile, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie and Cassandra, _Alonzo's_ Cassandra, were by his side, checking him over and cleaning his wounds. Alonzo had fought too, he was bleeding too, but did he get any attention…no. He watched as Demeter walked over to Munkustrap, nuzzling him and looking him over, seeming to forget it was Alonzo that grabbed her from Macavity and carried her to safety. Alonzo gave another growl. It was always Munkustrap, always! Alonzo was second Protector, second best…but no one ever looked at him twice, no one ever thanked him or cleaned his wounds…other then Jenny of course.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, Alonzo," Alonzo's head snapped up when he heard that chilling voice. Macavity was leaning casually against the wall opposite. Alonzo's heart began to race, how did he not hear Macavity coming? Macavity put up his paws in a sign that he wasn't a threat. Alonzo stayed where he was, honey eyes wide.

"I know your problem," Macavity purred. Alonzo blinked. "Always second best to Munkustrap…never getting the attention you deserve," Alonzo stared at Macavity, shocked. Macavity sauntered closer.

"I can help you, Alonzo…I can help you become the best," Alonzo stood up slowly, his heart beating strongly in his chest.

"H-How?" Alonzo asked. Macavity smiled.

"You bring me Munkustrap…and you're free to take his place in the tribe," Macavity told him. Alonzo's heart beat fast as thoughts swirled in his head. Betray Munkustrap?

"Think about it, Alonzo…you could be who the queens want, you can be the kittens' favourite…you can be the Protector who is loved," Macavity whispered, knowing exactly which words and emotions to use to pull Alonzo in.

"What will you do to Munkustrap?" Alonzo asked slowly.

"I won't kill him, if that's what you're asking." Macavity answered bluntly. Alonzo nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it," Alonzo breathed. Macavity smiled.

"Good boy…but I have one requirement," Macavity told him. Alonzo nodded.

"Make him fall in love with you," Alonzo blinked.

"But he and Demeter…" Macavity shook his head.

"Merely friends…" He answered. "He's not exactly a queens Tom if you get what I'm saying," Alonzo nodded, his cheeks heating up a little.

"Why do you want me to make him fall for me?" Alonzo questioned. Macavity smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough, Alonzo," Macavity said before turning and walking away.

"But there is a deadline," Macavity said suddenly turning back. Alonzo stared at him.

"Two months…and you bring him here," Macavity finished gesturing to the alley. "If I find out that you've gone back on your word…then I'll tell the Jellicles what you were planning to do," Alonzo watched him go, his heart racing in his chest.

This was his chance, his chance to finally be recognized.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's short, but I'm kind of writing the third part to 'Obsession' right now…and I am seriously busy…this probably won't be updated everyday, but close enough to…depends what I write…

Please read and review

Luv HGP!


	2. Thinking of a way

Alonzo headed back to the junkyard, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

"Hey, Lonz," Alonzo leapt as the voice frightened him.

"Whoa…calm down, Alonzo," Alonzo turned around and saw his little cousin, Mistoffelees, walking towards him. Alonzo gave a small sigh of relief as the small Tux walked towards him.

"Hey, Misto," Alonzo smiled. Misto raised an eyebrow, his green eyes staring at Alonzo.

"Are you alright?" Misto questioned curiously. Alonzo nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little sleepy, I guess," Misto nodded and looked around.

"I've got to go meet up with Munk and Tugger…see you around," Misto waved as he walked away. Alonzo's paws bunched into fists. His own cousin, the one he looked after, the one he protected, would rather be with Munkustrap and Tugger then him. Alonzo sighed, shaking his head. In two months…in two months that would be different. He walked to see Cassandra, knowing he had to break up with her because he needed to get Munkustrap's attention. She was lounging out in the sun in front of her den.

"Cassie, can I talk to you?" Alonzo asked as he walked up to the slim Abyssinian. She looked at him boredly before sitting up.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Cassandra said. Alonzo blinked. Being the gentleman, he let her go first.

"I don't think this is working out for us, Alonzo," She told him, not looking at all sorry or sad. "I don't love you anymore…my heart belongs to someone else," Alonzo noticed that Cassandra's silvery eyes were focused on a point behind him. Alonzo glanced over and saw Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto sitting on the tyre, talking to one another. Alonzo looked back to Cassandra.

"Tugger?" Alonzo questioned, sounding a little hopeful. Cassandra shook her head, her silver eyes focusing much more.

"Misto?" Once again Cassandra shook her head. Alonzo growled.

"Munkustrap," Cassandra sighed, rising to her feet.

"Nothing personal, Lonz…it's just, well, I like him more," Alonzo watched Cassandra saunter off towards Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked around as she approached. He said something and turned his head away, looking back towards Tugger and Misto as he continued his conversation with them. Alonzo gave a smirk as Cassandra walked away from them, looking mildly peeved. Alonzo walked over to the tyre. Munkustrap looked over as he walked over, and smiled.

"Hello, Alonzo," Munkustrap said. Alonzo forced a smile.

"Hey, Munkus,"

"So, Munk, how's Demeter going?" Tugger asked, his voice not teasing. Munkustrap shrugged.

"Still a little freaked out and still getting nightmares…but she's getting better," Munkustrap answered. Misto leaned forward, his green eyes staring forward.

"Hey, Cori!" Misto said loudly, waving to the male part of the psychic twins. Cori smiled at them, said something to Tantomile, and walked on over, sitting on the tyre beside them.

"Hello," He said, his tone thoughtful. Alonzo looked at Cori as he got into conversation with Munkustrap. Cori's voice always sounded like he was deep in thought, just the way he said things. He and his sister were a little strange…but they were quite fun to hang around with. Cori could see through the eyes of another when needed and Tantomile could read thoughts…they could both communicate telepathically and Cori was an empath, meaning he could read people's emotions. It was quite interesting really.

"Something troubling you, Alonzo?" Coricopat asked suddenly. Alonzo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the others, who were now all staring at him. Alonzo shook his head.

"No…why?" Alonzo questioned nervously. Cori shook his head.

"It's nothing…your emotions were a little muddled, that's all," Cori looked at Cori, his dark green eyes scrutinizing the expression on Alonzo's face.

"So, Cori, what's this I'm hearing about you and Jemima?" Cori stiffened, looking over at Tugger with interest.

"What was that, Tugger?" Cori asked. Munkustrap and Misto smiled slyly, glancing at each other.

"You and Jemima, you know, little kitten that's just become a queen, beautiful singing voice, nice to everyone?" Cori gave a low growl.

"I know who she is, Tugger," Cori said, annoyed. Tugger gave a chuckle.

"So, are you and little miss pretty together?" Cori straightened his back, holding his head high.

"That's none of your business," Cori finally replied weakly, causing Tugger and Misto to burst out in laughter. Cori glared at them.

"Hey, you and Jemima is alright," Munkustrap spoke up, raising his voice to get it heard over the laughter of Tugger and Misto. Alonzo and Cori both looked towards Munkustrap.

"She's a sweet thing, Cori, and you are extremely gentle…you won't hurt her, and you do love her and she loves you, so it's okay," Munkustrap said. Alonzo rolled his honey eyes. Munkustrap, always the one for love. Cori, Misto and Tugger soon disappeared, leaving Alonzo and Munkustrap alone.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ Alonzo thought as he looked to Munkustrap. Munkustrap was watching the kittens play, his light green eyes focused on them.

"So, Munkus, what are your plans for tonight?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap gave a shrug, his eyes not leaving the kittens.

"Nothing really," Munkustrap murmured. "Probably watch over the yard for a while before going to sleep," Munkustrap finally tore his eyes away from the kittens to look at Alonzo.

"What are you going to do?" Munkustrap questioned. "Now that you and Cassandra are no longer together," Alonzo startled. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"She came over here and asked me out before," Munkustrap admitted. "I said no,"

"Oh, why?" Alonzo asked, acting interested. Munkustrap shrugged.

"She's just not my type," He murmured. Alonzo nodded, his claws gently raking the tyre.

"I'm not planning anything tonight…just turn in early, I guess," Alonzo said, trying to subtly hint to Munkustrap that he wanted to spend time with him. Munkustrap nodded thoughtfully. Munkustrap opened his mouth to say something when a loud wail interrupted him. He looked back around and saw Electra crying.

"Excuse me," Munkustrap murmured before walking over to Electra and picking her up. Electra wrapped her arms around his neck, sniffling. Munkustrap walked past the tyre as he carried the hurt Electra to Jenny's den. Alonzo could hear him humming to her as he tried to comfort her. Alonzo sighed angrily as he stalked back towards his den.

Damn it…this was going to be a lot harder then he thought. Munkustrap can't really take a hint and that crying kitten just ruined the chance that he may have had. Alonzo sat down on the floor of his den, chin in his paws. He needed a way to make Munkustrap see. He needed a way to make Munkustrap fall for him. Alonzo lay on his back, arms folded under his head as he stared up at the den ceiling. This was going to be difficult…and, seeing as it was only two months, he didn't have much time. Alonzo wanted to be the one everyone looked up to, the one everyone loved. He wanted to be Munkustrap, to take Munkustrap's place…and he was going to do it, he wasn't going to fail Macavity on this one. Though Macavity was a sworn enemy of the Jellicles, and Alonzo was pretty much betraying the Jellicles by betraying Munkustrap to Macavity, he was still going to go through with it, he wasn't going to chicken out like Macavity thinks he will. He wanted to be the one. He didn't want to be second best anymore! Alonzo rolled over onto his side, eyes closed, as plans of how to quickly seduce Munkustrap went through his mind. This was going to be quite a task.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry this is short but I don't have much time to write this…um, this is probably going to be a smaller kind of fic, like not so many chapters and things will happen quickly, but they'll slow down when I get to a certain part.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Musings

How could a month have gone by already? Alonzo was in a panic, he had one month to make Munkustrap fall for him, one month! Alonzo decided it was time to get drastic…time to do something he had been holding back on. Alonzo found Munkustrap talking to Jenny and Jelly. Alonzo couldn't help the small smile that came onto his lips when he saw Electra and Etcetera hanging off his legs.

"Hey, Munk!" Alonzo called. Munkustrap turned his head in his direction and smiled. He said something to Jenny and Jelly before making his way across the clearing with difficultly, owing to the fact that he still had a kitten attached to each leg, both who were now screaming in delight. Munkustrap stopped just before he got to Alonzo, patting each kitten on the head and murmuring something to them. They reluctantly let go of his legs and hugged him before running off to torment Tugger. Munkustrap walked over to Alonzo.

"Hey, Lonz," Munkustrap said cheerfully, though his light green eyes were saying something different. Alonzo decided to play on that.

"What's up?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Alonzo asked slowly. Munkustrap shook his head, sighing. Alonzo took this opportunity and took Munkustrap's arm, leading him back to his den. Alonzo pushed Munkustrap inside, a quick, smug smile flashing across his face as he followed Munkustrap in.

"So, Munk, what's up?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap turned, rubbing his arms.

"Nothing, just worried about Demeter," Munkustrap murmured. "She's still not getting better," Alonzo nodded.

"Munk, Macavity tried to abduct her last Jellicle ball, she's still going to be skitterish for a while…but she has you, doesn't she?" Alonzo tried. Munkustrap just blinked.

"You're her love, aren't you?" Munkustrap shook his head slowly. Alonzo tried to act surprised.

"Demeter and I aren't together…never will be," Munkustrap murmured. Alonzo looked at Munkustrap.

"Why?" Alonzo questioned, trying to sound curious.

"Because she's not my type, Lonz," Munkustrap sighed, sitting down on the floor. Alonzo sat down beside him. Munkustrap idly rubbed his knees with his paws as Alonzo stared at him. Munkustrap looked up a little while later, and found Alonzo's lips pressed against his. Munkustrap blinked, pulling back in his shock. Alonzo tried to act ashamed, embarrassed and turned away. That was weird.

"I'm sorry, Munk," Alonzo apologized and acted as though he was going to leave. Munkustrap grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back down. Alonzo looked around again and found his lips locked against Munkustrap's once more. Munkustrap finally pulled away.

"That's why Demeter and I can never be together," Munkustrap admitted. Alonzo gave a small smirk when Munkustrap wasn't looking. Alonzo gently stroked Munkustrap's shoulder. Alonzo pushed himself against Munkustrap, crushing his lips against Munkustrap's again. Munkustrap's paws threaded themselves through the fur on Alonzo's chest. Alonzo smiled against Munkustrap's lips.

_Perfect._

Munkustrap was lying in his den that night, his head resting on Demeter's leg. Demeter was softly stroking his head as she stared thoughtfully at the den door.

"I never thought Alonzo was like that," She murmured. Munkustrap opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"I didn't think he was either…until he did that," Munkustrap laughed quietly, closing his eyes again. Demeter was probably his best 'queen' friend. She knew that he wasn't interested in queens, well, he wasn't exactly fussed about who he fell in love with…but he preferred Toms. Munkustrap and Demeter were pretty close, they had been since Munkustrap had rescued Demeter from Macavity. He had helped her through nights of nightmares, screams and tears, and she loved him for it. She would help him out whenever he needed it. She knew everything about him, knowing exactly how he felt even though he didn't show it, even though he tried to hide it from everyone. Munkustrap sat up, his shoulders slumping slightly. Demeter gently rubbed his shoulders in small circles. She could feel his muscles tensing under her paw.

"What's wrong, Munk?" Demeter asked softly. Munkustrap shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know…something just seems…off," He replied. Demeter rested her head next to his, pressing her cheek against his as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you want this?" Demeter asked him softly. "Do you want to be in a relationship with Alonzo?" Munkustrap gave a small nod, seeming unsure. Demeter nuzzled his cheek.

"You'll be fine, Munkus," Demeter told him. "Everything will be fine," Munkustrap nodded, leaning back against Demeter as she hugged him close.

Two weeks later, Macavity was watching from a distant junk pile as Alonzo grabbed Munkustrap's paw and pulled him somewhere private. Macavity rolled his eyes, feeling slightly disgusted about the way Alonzo was using Munkustrap, but it had to be done. When Munkustrap found out that Alonzo was playing him the whole time, it would destroy him. Macavity leaned against the junk pile in thought. Munkustrap, though in everyday life was dominant and strong, when it came to relationships, he was the submissive one. Macavity knew why Munkustrap was like that, and that was sort of the reason why Macavity was more protective of Munkustrap then Tugger. Munkustrap was the one he missed most when he was banished…even though Macavity did want to hurt him and get his revenge when Munk protected the Jellicles, Munkustrap was the most normal, the most passive. Macavity did miss his brother. Macavity shook his head as he got up and began to walk away. Two more weeks, and he and his younger brother would be together once more.

Alonzo was beginning to get jittery, one more week until Munkustrap found out his whole 'relationship' was a ploy. They had been together for about three weeks but no one knew, it was more a secretive relationship. Alonzo was walking around the yard, thinking about this when he heard a wail. He ran forward and found Pouncival, a small Tom kit with a brown patch over his left eye, hanging on for dear life on an unstable junk pile. Tumblebrutus, Pouncival's brother, almost identical except the brown patch was over his right eye, was standing below the pile, staring at Pounce in shock. Electra, Etcetera and Victoria were being held away by Plato as he looked on, his face pale. Alonzo ran forward, leaping up and grabbing onto Pouncival as the junk pile fell.

"Pounce!" Alonzo felt Pouncival being removed from his arms, he could hear dim muttering.

"Lonz!" Alonzo raised his head wearily as he heard that voice. He was gently helped off the ground and moved away from the chattering Jellicles. He was lowered softly onto a soft surface.

"Are you okay?" Alonzo blinked and Munkustrap's worried face swam into view. Alonzo gave a nod, sitting up. Munkustrap gently nuzzled him, Alonzo nuzzled him back. He didn't react when Munkustrap kissed his lips softly.

"You're hurt," Munkustrap murmured, spotting a large gash on the back of Alonzo's left shoulder. Alonzo peered over his shoulder. Munkustrap shifted around and cleaned his wound. Alonzo sat still, letting Munkustrap clean it.

"Is Pounce okay?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Jenny's taking care of him," Munkustrap answered quickly before resuming cleaning of Alonzo's wound. When he was done, he and Alonzo both laid down, curled around one another. Alonzo rested his head on Munkustrap's back, sighing. This was actually quite easy for him to pull off. Their relationship wasn't exactly physical, it was more spending time with one another and pashing. Alonzo gave a sly smile as his eyes began to close. Soon, he would be the one everyone cared about, soon Cassie would be after him again, soon he wouldn't be second best.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

The betrayal, or if Alonzo changes his mind, will happen next chapter, sorry if it's moving quickly but I haven't really had the idea for the before bit, only for a certain part and the after parts :D I should be able to write a lot more soon, only one more day left until holidays! Which should then mean, hopefully, I can get the first chapter of the third part of 'Obsession' up! Yay!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. The truth comes out

Alonzo's heart was pounding in his chest. Today was the day, today was the day he betrayed Munkustrap. He went to find Munkustrap, just wanting to get this over and done with. Munkustrap was playing with the kittens as Tugger and Misto watched on. Jemima was hanging off Cori's back. Cori was smiling. Munkustrap spotted Alonzo and whispered something to the kittens. The kittens grinned at him before charging at Tugger and Misto, tackling them to the ground. Alonzo tried to calm his breathing as Munkustrap walked over, the sun reflecting off his silver black-striped fur.

"Hey, Lonz," Munkustrap greeted him cheerfully, smiling. Alonzo smiled back.

"Hey, Munk…do you think you can get someone to cover your shift?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap gave him a weird look.

"I want…I just want," Alonzo struggled to find the words. Munkustrap nodded, though a little confused.

"I'll see if Addie can watch for me," Munkustrap said before going off to find the greyish Tom. Alonzo gave a breath of relief and looked around. Coricopat was staring at him, his dark green eyes scrutinizing him once more. Alonzo quickly turned his head away. Munkustrap soon reappeared, a gentle smile on his face.

"Addie's taking over my watch," Munkustrap said. Alonzo nodded and began to walk off, Munkustrap followed him.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Munkustrap questioned as they walked along. Alonzo kept quiet, his honey eyes fixed on the alley which was now in sight. He went down it and Munkustrap followed him. Alonzo turned around, his honey eyes blazing as he pushed Munkustrap against the wall. He grabbed Munkustrap's paws, pinning them against his head. He pressed his lips harshly against Munkustrap's soft ones. Munkustrap gave a muffled groan as Alonzo's ravished his neck. Alonzo needed this, he wanted to make himself the dominant one, he wanted to be the one in charge.

"Mm, love you," Munkustrap managed to gasp out. Alonzo grinned against Munkustrap's neck. That was all he needed.

"That's quite enough," Alonzo stepped away from Munkustrap as he heard Macavity's voice. Munkustrap sunk into a crouch, his light green eyes wide. Macavity walked over to Alonzo.

"You actually managed to do it, well done," Macavity said, smoothing down a piece of ruffled fur on Alonzo's shoulder. Munkustrap straightened up a little bit, his green eyes confused.

"L-Lonz?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity walked behind Alonzo, stopping behind him.

"He doesn't love you, Munkus…he never did," Munkustrap's green eyes settled on Alonzo, searching for the truth.

"It's true," Alonzo responded coldly. Alonzo could see Munkustrap's heart shatter.

"You were playing me the whole time," Munkustrap whispered, his voice broken. Alonzo nodded.

"No one ever notices me; it's always you, Munkustrap, always!" Alonzo yelled at the Protector. "No one paid attention to me when I was hurt; my girlfriend left me so she could date you!" Alonzo could hear Macavity laughing softly behind him but he paid no attention, instead he glared at Munkustrap, who was staring back at him.

"I've always been in your shadow! No one sees me when you're around…I hate being second best to you!" Munkustrap just blinked in reply.

"My own cousin, the one I practically raised and protected, prefers you over me…the kittens only come to me when you're busy!" Alonzo kept fuming, finally getting all of this out.

"I fooled you into loving me, to get you to feel how I feel…unloved and unappreciated," Munkustrap turned his head away. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap and grabbed his chin, forcing his head back around.

"Oh, look, Alonzo…you've reduced my brother to tears," Macavity laughed cruelly. Alonzo looked at Munkustrap and saw that those light green eyes were indeed tearing up. Munkustrap jerked his head out of Macavity's grasp and turned his head away, a rough, choked sob escaping his control. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's cheek. Alonzo blinked, surprised at the brotherliness coming from Macavity.

"W-What do I do now?" Alonzo asked, looking back to Macavity. Macavity looked back at Alonzo.

"Go back to your Jellicles and tell them Munkustrap was killed fighting off some Pollicles that threatened you…they'll believe that," Macavity said, sounding bored. Alonzo shook his head.

"They won't," He murmured. Macavity gave a small nod and Alonzo collapsed to his knees as pain tore through the side of his head. Another jolt of pain and Alonzo was lying on his side, drifting in and out of consciousness. He could feel blood trickling down his side of his head. He could barely see Munkustrap get shoved to the ground by hench-cats. Macavity was crouching down in front of Munkustrap, murmuring something to him. Alonzo watched as Macavity gave another small nod and a hench-cat hit Munkustrap across the back of the head, hard. Munkustrap fell forward and against Macavity, into his open arms. Macavity picked up his unconscious brother and carried him off, his hench-cats following, leaving Alonzo lying on the ground.

A little while later, Alonzo managed to pick himself up from the ground, he quickly groomed himself, getting rid of any of Macavity's scent before heading back to the yard.

"Alonzo, what happened to you?" Demeter screeched when she saw him. "Where's Munkustrap?" Alonzo stifled back the growl that threatened to escape his control.

"Pollicles attacked us," Alonzo lied. "I was knocked to the side and Munkustrap started fighting them…I blacked out and when I came to, he and the Pollicles were gone," Demeter wailed, collapsing against Bombalurina. Jenny came running up to Alonzo, wrapping her arms around him and bustling him back to her den.

"Now, now, dearie, let me look at that," Jenny said, looking over the wound behind his ear.

"Are you sure Munkustrap's gone?" Jenny asked a few minutes later.

"Yes," Alonzo answered. Alonzo heard Jenny give a small sob.

"Y-You're okay, my dear," Alonzo nodded and stood up and found himself engulfed in a large hug.

"I'm so glad you made it back to us, dear," Jenny told him, "At least one of you made it back to us," Alonzo nodded, looking at Jenny's teared eyes before leaving the den. Munkustrap was gone, and he would be named main Protector. He had gotten what he wanted.

Macavity stood in the small stone room, looking at the unconscious Munkustrap slumped in the corner. Macavity walked over to him, gently wiping the blood from the side of Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap gave a weak murmur, stirring slightly. The chain around Munkustrap's ankle clinking as he moved. Macavity tilted his head, his silver eyes watching his younger brother closely. Munkustrap was better off here. Macavity stood up, walking across the other side of the room. He leaned against the wall, watching Munkustrap once more. Munkustrap had always been the submissive one in the relationships he had. It had hurt Macavity to sometimes see Munkustrap come back in the condition he did when he had relationships with others outside the tribe. Munkustrap didn't care to be the submissive one, he didn't want to be the dominant one. He was dominant in his life style, he was the Protector, he had to enforce the rules with the kittens…but he was never appreciated fully for it. There was always something, something that was taken as a fault. Munkustrap just didn't want to be in charge, he wanted to be loved, which was why he was the submissive one. So many nights, on so many occasions, when Macavity would wake up when Munkustrap snuck back on.

_Macavity stirred when he heard scuffling. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over at Tugger, who was still fast asleep. Macavity shook his head, as soon as Tugger fell asleep he wouldn't wake up until the next morning, no matter what was going on around him. Macavity looked around and saw Munkustrap, he was about in his teen years, limping back in. Macavity quickly shot up, grabbing Munkustrap and carrying him back to his nest. Munkustrap didn't fight back or complain as Macavity carried his smaller brother back to the nest. Macavity set him down and looked at the bruised Munkustrap._

"_What happened?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap looked up, his light green eyes tear-stained, as he hiccupped. _

"_He hurt me, Mac," Munkustrap murmured. "I didn't want to take the nip so he hit me again and again," Macavity pulled his small brother against him, gently rubbing the soft silver black-striped fur. Munkustrap had always found love outside the yard, not wanting his dad to know that he didn't exactly go for queens. Not that Deuteronomy would have minded, he would be happy as long as his son was in love, but Munkustrap was worried about disappointing him. He was always so worried about disappointing anyone._

"_Don't you dare go back to him, Munk," Macavity murmured to his little brother. Munkustrap looked up at him._

"_B-But…" Macavity put his paw over Munkustrap's mouth, silencing any further protest._

"_I am your older brother, Munk, listen to me," Macavity told him gently. "Do not go back to him, he isn't worth your love if he's hitting you over something like nip," Munkustrap nodded. "There's a Tom out there that is worth your heart, Munk…this one isn't it," Munkustrap nodded again, resting his head against Macavity's shoulder. They both lay down, side by side. Macavity pulled his small brother close, draping his ginger tail over Munkustrap's small body. Munkustrap buried his head in Macavity's wild white chest fur. Munkustrap's body began heaving as he silently sobbed. _

"_It's alright, Munk, it's going to be alright," Macavity murmured to his little brother. Munkustrap nodded against Macavity's chest. Macavity pulled his brother closer, murmuring softly to him. _

Macavity shook his head, looking back to Munkustrap as he stirred once more. Macavity sighed and left the cell, leaving Munkustrap to wake up fully.

Alonzo sat on the tyre, deep in thought. He was feeling bad…not that much, but there was still a twinge of guilt.

"What did you do?" Alonzo looked around and saw Coricopat glaring at him, his dark green eyes hard.

"I didn't do anything," Alonzo answered. Cori frowned.

"Then why the guilt you are feeling?" Alonzo shrugged.

"I feel bad that I wasn't able to help Munkus," Alonzo lied. Cori stared at him, scrutinizing him.

"I will get to the bottom of this, Alonzo…you can bet on that," Cori warned him before stalking off. Alonzo frowned. He stared at his paws, feeling a little nervous. What if Coricopat finds out what he did? What would he do, would he tell the tribe? Would the tribe believe him? Alonzo ran a paw agitatedly over his head fur.

"You alright, Alonzo?" Alonzo looked and saw Misto looking up at him, his emerald green eyes slightly red and puffy. Alonzo nodded.

"I'm alright, Misto," Alonzo murmured. "How about you?" Misto shrugged as he climbed up onto the tyre next to Alonzo, before resting his head on Alonzo's shoulder.

"I've been with Tugger…he's really upset," Misto sighed sadly. Alonzo nodded. "I can't believe Munkus is gone, Lonz, I can't believe it," Alonzo hugged his cousin tightly as Misto cried on his chest. Another tug at his heart but Alonzo pushed it away. Misto finally pulled away, sniffing and rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"Deuteronomy is coming tomorrow to give a service for Munk…and to name you Protector," Misto murmured. Alonzo's heart leapt but he gave a sad sigh and shook his head.

"I don't see why he's making me Protector tomorrow," Alonzo murmured, trying to keep the happiness out of his voice. "Everyone should be mourning Munkustrap and not worrying about me being the new Protector," Misto nodded but sighed, turning his eyes to look towards Munkustrap's den, where loud sobs were coming from.

"Deuteronomy wants everyone to still feel safe," Misto said quietly. "With death comes celebration," Alonzo looked at Misto, who murmured a quiet goodbye, before getting to his feet and walking away. Alonzo leaned back and stared up at the clouds. For once, everything was okay…and soon everyone would be over Munkustrap and would looking up to him…then, then everything would be perfect.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Yay, it's the school holidays for me! So hopefully I should be able to write a fair bit…depending on how much my mother has planned :S

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Scrying, joining

Macavity walked into Munkustrap's cell and found him curled up in the corner. Munkustrap slowly uncurled and stared at him as he walked closer. Macavity crouched down in front of Munkustrap, examining his bruised face. He had woken up just as they had arrived at Macavity's warehouse and began struggling furiously. He had to be beaten into submission. Macavity reached forward, trying to wipe away some blood that remained on Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap flinched away, his light green eyes hard as he glared at Macavity.

"Relax, Munkus…I'm not planning on hurting you," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap stared at him, wrapping his arms around his knees. Macavity looked at Munkustrap again.

"I'm not going to hurt you like Alonzo hurt you," Macavity told him, knowing exactly which emotions to pull. Macavity watched as hurt flashed through Munkustrap's eyes, followed by tears. Macavity shuffled closer to Munkustrap, wrapping his arms around him.

"Don't worry, Munkus," Macavity crooned. "I won't let him hurt you again," Munkustrap buried his head into Macavity's shoulder. Macavity could feel Munkustrap's body heavily slightly. Munkustrap had been heart broken by Alonzo's betrayal, he needed comfort…he needed to know he was still loved by someone.

"It's alright, little brother, it's alright," Macavity murmured to Munkustrap. Macavity shifted around so he was sitting against the wall, with Munkustrap still leaning against him. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's shoulder as he held him close.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore, Munku, you can join with me," Munkustrap pulled away, staring at Macavity wide-eyed. Munkustrap shook his head.

"No," He replied hoarsely. "I won't join you…you've tried to hurt my family and friends," Macavity stood up suddenly, causing Munkustrap to fall to his side.

"You belong at my side, Munkustrap," Macavity told him. "I'm the only one who has ever cared about you…" Macavity walked to the door and turned around again.

"One more chance, Munkus…join me and be happy," Munkustrap defiantly turned his head away. Macavity turned on his heel and stalked away, slamming the cell door behind him. Though he was a little peeved that Munkustrap had fought back against his offer, he admired him for that bravery.

Alonzo stood by Deuteronomy's side as Deuteronomy mournfully spoke about his middle son, the pride of his life. Tugger stood beside Demeter and Bombalurina, his brown eyes downcast and sad.

"Munkustrap was always outgoing and friendly; though he was afraid of disappointing anyone…he was afraid of disappointing me. He tried so hard to perfect everything, and we may not have thanked him enough…Munkustrap didn't need to be so worried, no matter what he did, we would have loved him just the same," Tears slipped from Deuteronomy's eyes and down his cheeks.

"The yard will not be the same without Munkustrap," Deuteronomy looked to Alonzo and sighed.

"However, though I'd rather not do this today, I need to name Alonzo the Protector…may you do well, Alonzo," Deuteronomy announced. Alonzo bowed his head before looking around over the clearing. Everyone was giving him small smiles, all except Coricopat, who was glaring at him. Jemima looked over at Cori as the crowd started to disperse, Cori was glaring at Alonzo.

"Cori, Cori, what is it?" Jemima questioned worriedly. Coricopat looked at her for a second, his dark green eyes swimming with tears before he walked back to his den. Jemima followed. He was standing in the middle of the den, his back to the entrance. She walked over to him, walking to stand in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his shoulder as she looked at him.

"What's wrong, Cori?" Jemima asked softly. Cori shook his head.

"Something's…off, something isn't right about this whole thing," Cori murmured. Jemima frowned.

"What do you mean?" Jemima asked.

"The whole thing with Munkustrap and Alonzo." Cori said. "If Pollicles killed Munkustrap, why did they take his body?" Jemima blinked. "And why isn't Alonzo so cut up about it? His emotions aren't right for someone who has just lost the one they were supposed to be in love with!" Jemima hugged Cori close.

"Tell Deuteronomy your suspicions, Cori, just as a precaution," Cori shook his head, sighing, as he wrapped his arms around Jemima.

"No…not yet, he's mourning Munkustrap," Cori murmured, resting his head against Jemima's.

Alonzo walked swiftly across the streets, his heart pounding in his chest. Cori was suspicious, way too suspicious. Alonzo stopped at a nearby park, leaning against a tree.

"The boss wants ta talk to you," Alonzo startled at the voice and turned around. Two of Macavity's goons were standing behind him. Alonzo nodded wearily and followed them. Macavity was in his throne room, frowning as he contemplated a piece of paper.

"Is there a reason you've called me?" Alonzo asked roughly as he walked into the room. Macavity looked up.

"I just wanted to see if the Jellicles have brought the story," Macavity said, uninterested.

"They all have…except for Coricopat," Alonzo answered hesitantly. Macavity's silver eyes landed on Alonzo again, narrowing.

"What does he think?" Macavity demanded to know.

"He's not sure," Alonzo answered. Macavity nodded, looking back down at the paper in front of him.

"I want to see Munkustrap," Alonzo said suddenly…though he was quite unsure of why he said it. Macavity raised his silver eyes once more to look at Alonzo.

"Oh, really?" Macavity asked, smiling slightly as he leaned back in his chair. Alonzo noticed that the smile was more of a smug smirk.

"I need to see you haven't killed him," Alonzo said. Macavity leaned forward, scowling.

"I wouldn't kill him after the effort I've gone through just to get him," Macavity growled. Macavity stood up and walked ahead, motioning for Alonzo to follow him. Alonzo nervously followed Macavity down a large, cold, hallway. Macavity paused, hearing low whimpering coming from Munkustrap's room. He frowned, but said nothing, he would deal with that later. Macavity put his paw on the door handle before turning to Alonzo.

"When I tell you leave, you leave…got it?" Macavity growled. Alonzo nodded. Macavity opened the door, throwing light on Munkustrap in the corner. Munkustrap wearily looked up, his light green eyes widening when he saw Alonzo. Munkustrap turned his head away. Alonzo walked into the room, taking in Munkustrap. Alonzo crouched down in front of Munkustrap, staring at his bruised face and the chain wrapped around his ankle.

"Munkus?" Alonzo said softly.

"Leave me alone," Munkustrap muttered.

"Munk, look at me, please," Alonzo murmured. Munkustrap turned his head to look at him, his green eyes blazing.

"You fooled me into loving you!" Munkustrap yelled, shoving Alonzo back. "Get away from me, don't act as though you care!" Alonzo sat up again, and went to say something else when a claw grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him up.

"There, you've seen Munkustrap is alive, now get out!" Macavity snarled. Alonzo looked back at Munkustrap, who was huddled up again, before leaving the room. Macavity followed, making sure Alonzo was gone before he headed back to his throne room to take care of more business.

Alonzo headed back to the yard, going into his den, thinking deeply. A little while later he left the den to go on duty. The kittens waved to him as he sat on the tyre, making him smile.

"Hey, Lonz," Alonzo smiled as Misto came to sit on the tyre beside him.

"How are you, Misto?" Alonzo asked. Misto gave a small smile, looking at Alonzo.

"I'm alright, Lonz," Misto answered. Misto looked at Alonzo, his green eyes concerned.

"Are you okay, Alonzo?" Misto asked, "You've seemed a little…off lately," Alonzo nodded, his heart skipping a beat.

"I'm okay, Misto…" Alonzo murmured. Misto nodded, sighing.

"How's Tugger going?" Alonzo questioned, "I haven't seen him for a little while," Misto sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"He's not coping," Misto murmured. "He doesn't want to leave his den, he only speaks to me, Bomba, Demeter and Deuteronomy…but refuses to speak to anyone else that comes to see him," Misto looked at Alonzo. "Skimble came by before with Jenny, Tugger told them to get out," Alonzo nodded. Misto looked up thoughtfully.

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy," Misto said softly. Old Deuteronomy appeared in front of the tyre.

"Sir," Alonzo greeted. Deuteronomy inclined his head as Coricopat appeared.

"Sir, there is something that I need to say," Cori spoke up. Deuteronomy looked at him.

"Then say it, Coricopat," Cori inclined his head.

"I do not believe Munkustrap is dead," Cori said. "I know you might not want me to say that…but I've been thinking, sir, if Pollicles killed Munkustrap, why would they take his body?" Deuteronomy looked at Coricopat thoughtfully.

"How do you suppose we find out if he's alive or not?" Skimbleshanks spoke up from the side. Cori looked around at the gathering.

"I can try to scry him," Coricopat answered. "Meaning that I can try and look through his eyes, to see what he's seeing," Cori explained to those who look dumfounded. Deuteronomy nodded.

"Go ahead, Coricopat," Alonzo's heart beat hard in his chest. Would he be found out?

Macavity walked down the hallway, pausing as he heard a low, but keening, whimper. He opened the door to Munkustrap's cell, where the whimpering was emitting from, and looked at him. Munkustrap looked at him, before turning his head away, looking slightly embarrassed. Macavity sighed and walked over to Munkustrap.

"You're not still afraid of the dark, are you?" Macavity asked, sitting beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap shook his head.

"No," He muttered. Macavity looked at him, eyebrow raised. Munkustrap glanced at Macavity before sighing.

"Not really," He admitted. Macavity tilted his head. He looked around the room and noticed, that when the door was closed, there was no natural light.

"You don't care if it's dark…as long as there is some sort of natural light," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap gave a reluctant nod. Macavity pulled his little brother against him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"I'll put you into a different room, Munkus," Macavity told him softly. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Why?" Macavity looked at the door, in thought.

"Because unlike those Jellicles, who took advantage of you, I care about my little brother, Munkus…I care about you," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded submissively.

"I know you never wanted to be in charge," Macavity murmured, trying to draw Munkustrap in. "I know that no mattered how hard you tried, everyone would always see faults," Macavity watched as Munkustrap's ear twitched as he took in the truthful words.

"They believed Alonzo's story, Munk, no one is looking for you, no one cares," Munkustrap's ears drooped slightly. "But I care, Munk, I know exactly how good you are in so many ways, I know what a good fighter you are, what a good planner you are…we won't take advantage of you, we'll treat your faults and mistakes as natural, let them be an experience for you to learn from…you'll be appreciated, Munkus," Munkustrap looked at Macavity. Macavity's heart softened when he saw how hurt and vulnerable Munkustrap looked.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but if you do something I like, I won't pick on you for the faults in that…I'll make sure you know how much I appreciate what you just did," Macavity said softly, gently rubbing the silently falling tears from Munkustrap's eyes.

"Stay with me, Munk…you'll be appreciated, you'll be loved." Macavity murmured. "No one will hurt or betray you like Alonzo did," Munkustrap nodded, looking up at his older brother.

"Will you join me, Munkus?" Macavity asked softly. Munkustrap nodded.

"I'll join you, Mac," Munkustrap told him. Macavity pulled his brother into a hug, Munkustrap's head resting against Macavity's shoulder.

Cori stood on the tyre, taking in slow, deep breaths, before closing his eyes and scrying into Munkustrap's mind. He saw Macavity; he could see the chain around Munkustrap's ankle.

"Will you join me, Munkus?" He heard Macavity say. Cori could feel the thoughts swirling through Munkustrap's mind, going through the options. His eyes came to rest on Macavity again. Cori noticed how concerned and caring Macavity was looking as he stared back at Munkustrap.

"I'll join you, Mac," Cori was shocked at the words leaving Munkustrap's mouth. Cori found himself, well Munkustrap, pulled against Macavity in a tight hug. Cori quickly retracted himself from Munkustrap's mind, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What did you see?" Deuteronomy asked softly. Cori didn't answer, he knew Munkustrap had to have a reason for doing this…why would Munkustrap do that if he didn't have a good excuse?

"Munkustrap joined Macavity," Cori swung around, glaring at Tantomile as she answered for him. Tantomile looked at Cori.

_They have the right to know,_ She told him softly through their bond. Cori shook his head angrily, cutting Tantomile's connection. Cori turned and stalked off, leaving Tantomile to explain. Munkustrap had to have a reason for joining Macavity, and it was something to do with Alonzo, Coricopat was sure. Cori stalked into his den, vowing silently to get to the bottom of this.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Did you expect Munkus to do that? And go Cori!

When I manage to get on the computer I'll write what I am capable of :D But my dad wants me to spend the majority of the time reading a log book which should help me pass my learners test so then I'm able to learn how to drive :S

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Not making sense

Munkustrap walked around slowly in his new room, the one he shared with his brother. Macavity wanted Munkustrap close by his side at all times, so he could get used to the way the organization was run. Munkustrap turned and looked as Macavity walked in. Macavity walked over to him and smiled. Munkustrap smiled back as his older brother stared at him, his silver eyes gentle. Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's shoulder as he led him from the room. He walked Munkustrap into a large room, where hench-cats were waiting. Macavity led Munkustrap into a circle which was drawn out on the floor.

"Tyson," Macavity barked. A tall, built dark brown cat walked into the circle as the rest of the hench-cats gathered around it. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, seeking instruction from his older brother.

"I want to see how good your fighting skills are, Munkus," Macavity told him, looking down at his shorter brother. Munkustrap nodded. Macavity moved away from the circle and sat in a large chair, which was given berth by the hench-cats.

"Begin," Macavity said. Munkustrap crouched, looking at Tyson in anticipation. He was going to win this fight, he was going to win it for Macavity…win it for the only cat that cared about him and appreciated him. Macavity watched as Tyson and Munkustrap fought viciously against one another. Munkustrap was focused on the fight, he was good at it…yes, there were a few areas in his fighting to work on, but he was pretty good. Munkustrap pinned Tyson to the floor and Macavity called the fight off. Munkustrap got off Tyson and helped him up. Tyson nodded and limped to the side of the circle. Munkustrap looked over at Macavity, his green eyes searching for approval. Macavity had a slight smile on his face as he nodded at Munkustrap. He beckoned Munkustrap over. Munkustrap walked over to him and stood by his side.

"Good job, Munkus," Macavity said proudly. Macavity watched a small smile make its way onto Munkustrap's face.

"Just one thing," Macavity said slowly. He watched the smile falter. Macavity gently grabbed Munkustrap's arm. "It's not a fault, Munkus…it's to improve your fighting even more," Munkustrap nodded, his eyes becoming bright again.

"Guard your left side," Macavity told him, gently touching the deep claw marks on his left side. Munkustrap nodded.

"Just some advice, Munk, it's up to you whether you do it or not," Munkustrap nodded.

"Okay, Mac," Macavity smiled, standing up and looking at his little brother.

"Come, let's get these wounds looked at," Munkustrap walked beside his brother, examining the wounds on his arms.

"In here, Munku," Macavity said, placing a paw on Munkustrap's back and leading him into a small room. A tall, skinny white Persian cat was standing inside, her paws dropping things into a small ceramic bowl before she crushed it.

"Griddle," Macavity spoke. Griddlebone turned and looked away from the mixture she was mixing.

"Hello, Mac," She said, her dark blue eyes narrowing when they saw Munkustrap.

"You know my brother, right, Griddlebone?" Macavity asked, pulling Munkustrap forward.

"Know of, never had the pleasure of meeting him," Griddlebone said airily, turning her focus back to the bowl in front of her. Macavity walked over to the table, examining the mixture with interest.

"Is that what I asked for?" Macavity asked. Griddlebone's eyes darted up to meet Macavity before flicking to Munkustrap.

"It may be…if I can get it right," She answered. Macavity gave a small hm.

"Munkustrap just won the fight against Tyson, take care of his wounds will you," Griddlebone nodded and Macavity looked to Munkustrap.

"I'll be back in the throne room when Griddle finishes treating your wounds," Munkustrap nodded. Macavity turned and left the room. Griddlebone pulled Munkustrap over to a stool and sat him down on it. She looked over his wounds, frowning.

"Tyson got you pretty good," She murmured, lifting his arm to look at the wounds on his left side. She gently ran her paw down his black striped side, frowning. She walked over to a cupboard, opening it and rummaging through it. She pulled a small jar out and walked back over to Munkustrap. She opened the jar and dipped her paw into it. Munkustrap wrinkled his nose at the green goo covering the tip of Griddlebone's white paw. Griddlebone saw the expression on his face and gave a small laugh as she rubbed the stuff into his wounds. Munkustrap gave a slight hiss of pain. Munkustrap jerked his head as he caught scent of something horrid. He sniffed around and his nose led him to the green gooey stuff on his left side. Munkustrap covered his nose with his paw.

"That stuff reeks," Munkustrap said, his voice muffled. Griddlebone gave a laugh.

"It'll help heal those nasty wounds, so they won't get infected," Griddlebone told him softly. She ran her paw over his head fur when she was done, mussing it up. Munkustrap pouted.

"Stay there for a little while," Griddlebone instructed him. "The goo has to stay on for a certain amount of time, no more, no less," Munkustrap nodded and watched as she went back to the bowl. She picked up some leaves, dropping it into the bowl and crushing it in.

"What are you making exactly?" Munkustrap questioned. Griddlebone glanced at him.

"Nothing of importance," Griddlebone answered, lying. She knew Macavity wouldn't want Munkustrap to know what she was concocting. Munkustrap nodded. Griddlebone pushed the bowl away after a little while and turned to look at Munkustrap.

"How are you going here?" Griddlebone asked him. Munkustrap gave a small shrug.

"Better here than at the yard," He murmured. Griddlebone nodded, her dark blue eyes soft and pitying.

"Better off with the ones who care about you, huh?" She asked. Munkustrap nodded, his light green eyes showing some signs of hurt.

"You'll be okay here, Munkus…you don't need to be in charge, you don't need to be scrutinized for every move you make," Griddlebone watched as Munkustrap's shoulders slumped a little, making him look vulnerable. "No one will fool you or betray you the way that splotched egotistical Tom did," Griddlebone walked over to his side, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned into his hug; she gently kissed the top of his head. Macavity had told her all about him, about how he was more submissive in relationships because he didn't want to be in charge, he didn't want to be scrutinized over every decision he made. Munkustrap buried his head into her shoulder, into the soft white fur.

"You'll find someone who truly earns your heart, Munkus…one day, you will," Griddlebone murmured to him. She sighed and let him go, grabbing a cloth and wiping the goo off his side. Munkustrap watched her do it, giving a small smile as she glanced up to look at him.

Coricopat sat sullenly in his den, his eyes working over the notepad he had been writing in. It had been close to three weeks since he had scryed into Munkustrap's mind…but he still couldn't get things to work out. He still couldn't work out why Munkustrap joined Macavity, he still couldn't work out why Alonzo's emotions weren't adding up. So many questions, but there weren't so many answers…well none that made sense anyway. He hadn't spoken to Tantomile since she had told the tribe what he had seen. He had cut his connection with her completely. It was hurting both of them, but it was hurting Tantomile more because Cori was angry.

"Still isn't working out?" Cori looked up and saw Jemima standing in the doorway. Cori shook his head. She sighed and came to sit beside him. She was the only one who still believed Munkustrap must have had a reason to turn to Macavity…there may be more who believed it, but she and Cori were the only ones who voiced it.

"I-It's just not working out," Cori sighed, pushing the note pad away. Jemima wrapped her arms around him. Cori rested his head against hers. Cori sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I need to take a walk," Cori murmured. Jemima nodded, watching him rise to his feet and leave the den. Cori walked from the yard, his mind twisting with so many thoughts, with so many choices, so many questions.

"You're looking ragged," Cori paused when he heard that voice, he quickly dived under a dumpster.

"Am I?" Cori's heart skipped a beat when he heard Munkustrap's voice.

"I'm the one with the dusty neglected coat…you're supposed to be the one with the immaculately clean and groomed coat," Cori peered out and saw Munkustrap and Macavity walking side by side down the alley way. Munkustrap's fur was looking a little un-looked after. It was sticking up slightly.

"I hate looking at you when you look like that…clean it, now," Munkustrap rolled his eyes but sat down and cleaned his coat. Macavity absently walked around the alleyway. He looked at Munkustrap before leaping and landing beside the bin, peering under it.

"Hello, Coricopat," Munkustrap paused, mid-lick of his arm, looking up at Macavity, who was dragging a fighting Cori out from under the bin. Macavity pinned Cori down to the ground, staring at him curiously. Munkustrap cautiously walked over. Cori struggled furiously under Macavity's grip.

"Now, now, now, what brings a Jellicle like you to this side of town?" Macavity questioned.

"Needed to walk," Cori managed to gasp. Macavity frowned, peering closer at Cori.

"Something's not right about you." Macavity murmured. Cori paused, looking up at Macavity, straight into the silver eyes. Cori felt lightheaded, and found himself unable to look away from Macavity's eyes.

"You've cut your connection with your sister," Macavity said, surprised, relinquishing his mind hold over Cori. Munkustrap looked from Macavity to Cori.

"What? Why?" Munkustrap questioned. Cori looked over at Munkustrap and saw that he looked different…calmer, somehow.

"He feels like she betrayed him," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap frowned. Macavity tutted.

"You've been looking far too closely into my operations, Cori," Macavity told him, leering at him. Munkustrap sat back, his eyes looking a little uneasy.

"Now, what to do with you?" Macavity wondered out loud. "I can't have you discovering my plans now, can I?" Munkustrap scratched absently at one of his ears. Cori could see the scars on Munkustrap's left side. Macavity leaned forward, his breath rushing against Cori's face.

"Now what to do with you?" Macavity asked once more, slowly, his voice menacing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

What will happen to Cori? I keep putting Cori as a more prominent character in my stories, I don't know why, I just like him…should I have a competition to see who can come up with the best Cori one shot?

Thanks for the reviews! They are awesome!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Fight

Alonzo sat in his den, his paws running through his head fur. Man, he was tired. So far today he had rescued Pounce and Tumble from a large junk pile they had managed to climb, fought off a couple of Pollicles, broken up a fight between Bomba and Jelly, comforted crying kittens. Sheesh, there was so much, but he loved it. He was the one they all came to now, he was the one who was loved.

"Lonzy," Alonzo stood up, turning around as Cassandra sauntered into his den, her hips swaying tauntingly. Alonzo smiled, his honey eyes watching Cassandra's thin figure hungrily.

"I made a big mistake breaking up with you, Lonzy," Cassandra told him, her silvery eyes flashing. Alonzo tilted his head, looking at her. Cassandra ran her paws up Alonzo's chest, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Alonzo wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers. She kissed back fiercely. Alonzo opened his eyes, confused. He stared at Cassandra, whose eyes were still closed as the kiss continued. Something didn't feel…right. Her lips were hard, thin…not like Munkustrap's. Alonzo's eyes widened as that thought struck him. Why was he comparing Cassandra to Munkustrap? Alonzo pressed his lips tighter against Cassandra's, trying to get some feeling out of it. No, it still wasn't right. There was no spark, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like _his_ lips, they were soft, they weren't gentle. Alonzo pulled away, his eyes wide in disbelief.

It couldn't be…It couldn't be!

"What's the matter?" Cassandra asked, her eyes hardening. Alonzo opened his mouth and closed it, he had no idea what to say.

"CORI!" Alonzo was saved the trouble of answering by Jemima's frightened yell. He ran from the den and saw Coricopat, bloodied and scratched, being supported by Jemima. Alonzo ran over to his side. Cori shoved him away, his dark green eyes blazing.

"Don't you touch me," Cori snarled. Alonzo backed away, letting Jemima and Mungojerrie support Cori to Jenny's den. Jemima sat next to Cori, watching worriedly as Jenny looked over his several wounds. She touched his leg, making him yowl in pain.

"Broken," Jenny murmured.

"Cori, what happened?" Jemima asked worriedly.

"Met up with Macavity in an alleyway…" Cori managed to spit out through gritted teeth as Jenny strapped his broken leg. Jenny paused.

"Macavity?" She questioned, shocked.

"And Munkustrap," Cori murmured. Jenny froze, staring at him in shock.

"What happened?" Jemima asked. Cori just shook his head.

"We fought, I got away…that's about it," Cori answered quietly. Jenny looked at Cori once more before continuing to strap his broken leg. Cori went quiet, thinking about what had happened in that alley.

_Macavity was still perched on top of him, staring at him, thinking deeply. Munkustrap was sitting to the side still, waiting for Macavity to speak. Macavity suddenly looked up, looking over to Munkustrap._

"_Munkustrap," Macavity said. Munkustrap stood up. _

"_Yes, Macavity?" Munkustrap asked. Cori looked over, noticing Munkustrap looked younger, more vulnerable then usual. Cori understood why. Macavity was his older brother, who at the moment, Munkustrap wanted to impress. Macavity had somehow gotten Munkustrap to trust him, to think of him as the only one there for him or something, and Munkustrap wanted to impress his older brother. _

"_I want you to fight Coricopat here," Macavity told him. Cori watched hesitation flash across Munkustrap's features._

"_For me, Munkus?" Macavity tried. Munkustrap gave a reluctant nod. Macavity got off Cori, who then attempted to scramble away. Macavity gripped his tail, yanking him back. Cori cried out in pain, his claws raking across the ground as he was pulled back towards Macavity. Macavity's claws anchored painfully in his hips as he held him tightly, waiting for Munkustrap to get ready._

"_Don't try that again…or it will get a lot worse for you," Macavity threatened Cori. "Understand?" Cori gave a weak nod. Munkustrap looked at Macavity and nodded. Macavity let Cori go. Cori looked at Munkustrap, who was crouching, ready to attack. Cori looked at him sadly before lunging at him. They tussled around, clawing and biting at each other as Macavity laughed as he watched them. Cori howled as his leg got caught between himself and Munkustrap and was bent into an unnatural position. He blearily looked up and saw Munkustrap's ears pressed back. _

"_Cori," Munkustrap whispered as they rolled once more, still clawing at each other._

"_When I roll next, swing at my head," Munkustrap whispered quickly, making sure Macavity didn't hear. "I'll roll off you, and you run for it!" Cori paused, staring at Munkustrap._

"_Do it, Cori!" Munkustrap told him, clawing at his chest again. Cori gave a small nod. "Make it look realistic too," Munkustrap rolled them over once more, so he was basically on top of Cori. Cori swung his paw hard, and it connected with the side of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap rolled off him and Cori rolled over quickly, before running off, ignoring the pain in his back leg as he bolted towards the yard. As he ran he could hear Macavity's yell of anger and, maybe, a small cry of pain from Munkustrap._

Cori blinked, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to tell the others that Munkustrap had helped him escape…he still had to figure out why Munkustrap joined Macavity, and he knew it had something to do with Alonzo. If Alonzo found out that Munkustrap had let Cori go, and that Cori was investigating him…then it wouldn't work out. Cori's ears twitched as he had a sudden thought. Macavity knew that he was looking into why Munkustrap turned…but how did he know?

Munkustrap was kneeling on the floor in front of Macavity, his head bowed, his ears pressed flat against his skull as Macavity paced in front of him, muttering angrily and occasionally yelling.

"You let him go, Munkustrap!" He yelled at him. Munkustrap lowered his head more.

"I'm sorry, Mac," He whispered. Macavity turned, glaring at him.

"No, you're not!" Macavity hissed. Munkustrap raised his head slightly to look at him. "I know that you let him go, I know that you didn't fight as hard as you could have!" Munkustrap lowered his head again. Macavity paused, breathing heavily as he looked back at Munkustrap. Macavity crouched down in front of him, lifting his head up to look into his eyes.

"You told him to hit you, you told him to run," Macavity muttered to him, his paw moving up to rest on Munkustrap's cheek. He watched as Munkustrap's light green eyes widened, giving him away. Macavity growled, gripping the soft fur on Munkustrap's cheek, making him wince in pain.

"I've taken care of you, Munkustrap," Macavity snarled, "I treat you better than those damn Jellicles ever did! I appreciate every thing you've done!" Munkustrap lowered his eyes. "I don't pick out your faults, I treat you right, Munkus," Macavity snarled. "Why did you do it?" Munkustrap looked back at Macavity, his light green eyes watering slightly.

"Because he was one of the few that never saw my faults, Mac…I couldn't kill him," Macavity growled, letting go of Munkustrap's face and getting to his feet.

"Mac, I'm sorry!" Macavity turned around and looked at Munkustrap. His face was upset and anxious, he didn't want to let Macavity down…but he couldn't hurt Coricopat, he couldn't one of few true friends he had. Macavity sighed, his anger fading at the expression on Munkustrap's face. He walked back over to Munkustrap and sat beside him again. He pulled Munkustrap against him.

"I know you are, Munk, I know you are," Macavity murmured against Munkustrap's head.

"I couldn't hurt him, Mac…I just couldn't kill him," Munkustrap whispered, clutching onto Macavity's fur. Macavity gently rubbed his back.

"Forget about it, Munkus…we'll forget about this," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"But," Macavity continued. "I need to know that you're on my side, Munk…I need to know that you'll do what I ask," Munkustrap nodded quickly.

"I'm on your side, Mac…I'll do what you ask, I swear I will," Munkustrap told him. Macavity nodded, smiling at his little brother. Munkustrap smiled back, relieved that Macavity had forgiven him.

"Get your rest, Munkus…we have a big day tomorrow," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded and watched as Macavity stood up and walked towards the door.

"What exactly are we doing?" Munkustrap asked curiously.

"You'll find out tomorrow, Munk," Macavity told him, smiling. Munkustrap nodded and curled up on the floor, yawning. Macavity closed the door on his brother, before walking down the hallway, grinning evilly.

"Tomorrow, those Jellicles will never know what hit them," Macavity laughed quietly as he walked down the cold, stone hall.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Oh my! Haha, surprised? Munkustrap has no idea that his old home is going to be attacked, and that he is going to be part of the attack party…what will he do? How will he react?

And I have the first two chapters of 'Obsessions can be deadly' written, and it's shocking! Hehe, I feel evil.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Reluctance

Coricopat was sitting in his den, looking over his notes once more as Jemima watched him. Something was troubling him, something had been playing on his mind since his fight in the alley, but he wasn't saying anything. Jemima sighed as Cori gave a growl, slamming the note book shut before opening it again and casting his dark green eyes over it.

Mungojerrie frowned, glancing over at Tantomile's den as he and Teazer walked past. Tantomile hadn't really been seen for the last few days and even before that, when she was out in the yard, she looked…she didn't look right.

"Oi'll meet ya back at the den, Teaze," Jerrie said. Teazer nodded and walked away from her sibling. Mungojerrie walked towards Tantomile's den, he just wanted to check up on her, to make sure she was alright.

Tantomile felt weak. She didn't feel right, she hadn't been feeling so great since Cori cut his connection with her. She felt so dizzy, so lightheaded, so…empty. She hadn't eaten for the last few days, not having the energy to hunt for mice.

"Oh, bast, Tantomoile!" Tantomile looked around weakly, barely able to see. Soft paws gentle touched her shoulders before she was lifted from the grounds.

"S'alright, Tanto, Oi've got ya," Tantomile gave a weak moan as the sunlight hit her closed eyes.

"Jerrie?" Tantomile whimpered.

"S'alright, Tants, you'll be alright," Mungojerrie told her softly, walking into Coricopat's den. Cori looked up, his dark green eyes widening, his face paling when he caught sight of Tantomile in Jerrie's arms. Jerrie gently lowered Tantomile down on the floor as Cori struggled to get over to her.

"Tant?" Cori asked softly, placing his paw on his sister's head. "Tanto, talk to me," Tantomile gave a weak murmur.

"Cori," She murmured. Cori gently took her paw, letting his mind connect with Tantomile's again. Tantomile gave a relieved sigh as her mind connected with Cori and the pain disappeared, the emptiness disappeared.

"I'm so sorry, Tants." Cori whispered, stroking her head. Tantomile's dark green eyes fluttered open, looking at him.

"It's okay, Cori…it's okay," Cori rested his head against hers.

_I was foolish, Tantomile, I'm so sorry I hurt you, _Cori thought to her. Tantomile blinked.

_You were worried about Munkustrap…sometimes love or loyalty to a friend can hurt even more than the truth,_ Tantomile thought back. She watched as Cori suddenly raised his head, his dark green eyes blazing.

"Jem, Mungo, watch Tantomile for me, will you?" Cori asked as he struggled to his feet. Jemima nodded, moving over so she was sitting beside Tantomile. Cori limped from the den, trying not to put any weight on his broken leg. It made sense now, everything fell into place.

"What did you do?" Alonzo turned around to see Coricopat standing in the doorway of his den, using the den doorway to support his weight.

"What did you do to Munkustrap?" Cori snarled.

Macavity walked down with his legion of hench-cats, heading towards the junkyard. Griddlebone was on his left while Munkustrap was on his right, practically shaking with nervous energy. They arrived at the yard and Munkustrap froze, his eyes wide as he looked at the gates.

"Mac…what are you doing?" Munkustrap asked, looking to Macavity. Macavity signalled for his hench-cats to move in before turning to look at Munkustrap.

"Something I need you to help me with," Macavity told him. Munkustrap looked at the yard gates as screams started erupting from the yard. Macavity put his paws on Munkustrap's shoulders.

"Munkustrap, do this for me…show them you're better than what they gave you credit for," Munkustrap looked at him, at the expectant look on Macavity's face and gave a reluctant nod. Macavity smiled.

"Good," He said. "Now let's go," Munkustrap followed Macavity into the yard.

Alonzo and Cori both looked around as they heard screams.

"What the…?" Alonzo murmured. Alonzo headed towards the door as Cori remained leaning against a wall, wincing as he placed a paw on his throbbing broken leg. Alonzo jumped back as hench-cats suddenly appeared in the doorway. Two of them rushed in, grabbing Alonzo and wrestling him outside. Cori stared at the other three cats who were left in the den. Cori looked at them wearily as a hench-cat moved towards him. The cat laughed, grabbing Cori and yanking him forward. Cori yowled as his weight fell onto his broken leg.

"Pick the damn Jellicle up," Another hench-cat snarled as he looked in. "Boss doesn't want them too injured…and seeing as he is already injured…" The hench-cat who was holding Cori nodded and grabbed Cori, heaving Cori over his shoulder. Cori gave a small growl as he was carried out of the den. He looked around as the hench-cats carried him towards the clearing. The hench-cats stopped near the edge of the clearing, the one still carrying Cori over his shoulder.

"Are you going to put me down?" Cori growled. He winced as claws were buried into the back of his leg.

"No," The hench-cat answered. Cori sighed, annoyed and looked around. The Jellicles had been herded into the clearing. Mungojerrie was carrying Tantomile, who was still weak.

_Tants,_ Cori thought to her. Tantomile looked around, searching for him. Her eyes finally landed on him.

_Cori…are you okay? _Cori smiled at her worried, but still weak, voice.

_I'm okay, Tantomile…stay quiet, Tants…I don't want you to be hurt, _Tantomile nodded, murmuring to Jemima, repeating what Coricopat had said.

"Munkustrap?" Cori looked around, peering over the hench-cats other shoulder. Munkustrap was standing by Macavity…but he looked a little unsure. His eyes were darting around at each Jellicle, his ears pushed back slightly.

"Misto!" Munkustrap quickly looked around as he heard Tugger's yell. Tugger was on his knees on the ground, next to a limp Mistoffelees. Some green liquid was leaking out the side of Misto's mouth. Tugger grabbed Misto, shaking him slightly, trying to wake him. Munkustrap looked over to Griddlebone as she recorked a vial. Macavity finished yelling at the Jellicles and turned back to Munkustrap, who was still staring at Misto.

"What did you do to him?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity shrugged.

"Knocked him out for a little while," Macavity answered. "He won't be able to use his powers when he comes to," Munkustrap blinked, still staring at Misto and Tugger.

"Boss," Macavity turned around and was met with a hench-cat, with a Jellicle thrown over his shoulder. Macavity walked around the hench-cat and saw Cori.

"Well…" Macavity said. Cori hissed at him. Munkustrap looked at Cori. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap.

"Take care of him, Munkus," Macavity said before walking away to Griddlebone.

"Give him here," Munkustrap murmured. The hench-cat passed Cori to Munkustrap. Munkustrap gently helped Cori back to his feet, before supporting him.

"What did Alonzo do to you, Munk?" Cori asked quietly as Munkustrap helped him back to his den. Munkustrap sighed, his ears pressing flat against his skull. Cori looked at him.

"I know he hurt you, Munk…I know that's why you turned to Macavity," Cori whispered as they passed some hench-cats.

"Cori!" Munkustrap stepped back, letting Jemima take over. Jemima looked at Munkustrap, unsure of what to think of him. Munkustrap turned away and walked off. Cori looked at Jemima. She helped him back into their den, where Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Tantomile were waiting.

Three days went by under Macavity's new rule. Munkustrap was being hissed at and clawed at as he passed the Jellicles, but he didn't pay attention. Macavity told him not to pay attention to them…their opinions didn't matter, it was only Macavity's opinion that mattered to Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded meekly when Macavity told him that. Macavity hugged him, looking at him seriously.

"Don't pay attention to them, Munk," Macavity told him, seeing how unsettled Munkustrap was. "They never cared about you, so don't you care about them…" Munkustrap sighed, hesitating. Macavity gently took Munkustrap's head in his paw, making him look at him. Macavity looked at him.

"Munk, I've protected you for all these years, I've scared and killed off those deranged Toms who hurt you, who…" Macavity stammered over that last part, not wanting to say it, but knowing it was the only way, "who raped you, Munk," Munkustrap flinched as Macavity stirred up those repressed memories. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, looking at him softly.

"I won't let them hurt you, Munk…but you've got to block them out as well," Macavity told him softly. Munkustrap nodded against Macavity's shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Munkus," Macavity told him softly, stroking his head as Munkustrap lay down beside him, huddling close to his side. Macavity wrapped Munkustrap close in his arms as Munkustrap shivered. Macavity draped his tail over Munkustrap, like he used to when he was younger. Macavity watched as Munkustrap fell asleep. He didn't want to bring up those horrible memories that Munkustrap had…but it was the only way he could get Munkustrap to focus back on how much he cared for him. Macavity closed his eyes.

_Macavity was walking around the yard, it was late at night, almost midnight. He liked walking around at night, it helped clear his mind. Macavity hesitated before leaving the yard, he wouldn't walk that far away…but he had already passed that trash can eight times. He walked down the streets, breathing in the different scents. Macavity paused when he heard a choked sob, which someone tried to muffle. His silver eyes narrowed as he carefully crept up to the alley where the sob had emitted from. _

"_Don't…please," Macavity's ears pricked when he heard Munkustrap's scared voice. Munkustrap was still in his mid-teens, and was still choosing the Toms that didn't deserve his love. _

"_Shut up!" Macavity heard a loud slap and a small whimper. He quickly walked through the alley, which was packed with crates and boxes. He picked up his pace as he looked through the boxes and crates, trying to find Munkustrap as he began to hear small, muffled, pained cries. Macavity began to run, desperately trying to seek out Munkustrap. Macavity skidded to a stop, shocked as he saw a large rusty coloured Tom moving and grunting over his brother, who was sprawled out on the ground, whimpering pathetically. Macavity lunged, anger filling every part of his body, and tackled the cat away from Munkustrap. Macavity clawed the other cat's throat out, dropping the body to the ground before he headed back to Munkustrap. Munkustrap was writhing around slightly on the ground, his light green eyes staring around wildly. Macavity gently pulled his whimpering little brother up, holding him close. Munkustrap buried his head into Macavity's wild fur. _

"_I-I tried to f-fight him, Mac," Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's back, wincing as he felt the wounds on Munkustrap's back. _

"_D-Don't tell Dad…please, don't tell Dad," Munkustrap whispered, his voice beginning to become faint. Macavity gently nuzzled Munkustrap's head._

"_I won't, Munkus, I won't," Macavity reassured his trembling brother. They stayed there for a few more hours, just hanging on tightly to one another. _

Macavity opened his eyes, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's face was peaceful as he slept. Macavity gently rubbed Munkustrap's cheek. The first Tom, the first cat, he had ever killed was that Tom who had attacked his little brother. Munkustrap had become a lot more…apprehensive about choosing Toms to fall in love with after that experience. It had changed him a lot. Macavity pulled his trembling brother closer, holding him tight and murmuring softly to him. Munkustrap was his brother and Macavity would kill to protect him.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Sorry, I had to torment Munkus some more… I kind of like the Munk/Mac brother relationship, I like to show Macavity's caring side…

There might be a couple more chapters and then I'll upload the first chapter to Obsessions can be deadly! Yay!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Sentencing

Munkustrap sighed, leaning against a den wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello, Munkus," Munkustrap glanced up before rubbing his eyes again.

"What do you want, Sutton?" Munkustrap questioned tiredly. Munkustrap winced, startled, as he found himself shoved up against the den wall. Sutton, a large murky gray Tom, leered at him. Munkustrap tried to get his paws free from Sutton's grasp but Sutton just gripped them tighter.

"Get off of me…and I won't tell Macavity," Munkustrap growled, staring into Sutton's orange eyes. Sutton laughed loudly. Munkustrap blinked, looking around. Why did he have to walk into the least travelled part of the yard?

"Macavity told me to do this to you, Strappy boy," Sutton told him. Munkustrap stared at him, looking back into those orange eyes.

"You're lying," Munkustrap said, trying to make his voice even. Sutton laughed, shifting Munkustrap's paws so that Sutton was holding both of Munkustrap's paws above his head with one of his own paws. Sutton slowly drew his paw down the side of Munkustrap's face, making him flinch and try to get away. Sutton pushed his own body against Munkustrap's making him struggle wildly.

"Maccy doesn't care what I do to you, Straps…he told me to do this to you, to dominate you," Munkustrap's light green eyes narrowed as Sutton licked his collar bone. Munkustrap brought his knee up, kneeing Sutton in the stomach. Sutton doubled over, letting go of Munkustrap and wrapping his arms around his stomach as he gasped. Munkustrap ran back to the main clearing of the yard, breathing heavily. He was uncertain now. Sutton's eyes were showing he was telling the truth when he told Munkustrap about what Macavity had said to do…but Macavity wouldn't do that to him…would he?

Munkustrap was walking around the yard, he looked up when he heard a screech.

"Let go of me!" Macavity had hold of Demeter's arm as she struggled furiously to get free. Munkustrap quickly walked over.

"Mac, let her go!" Munkustrap told him, in disbelief at the way Macavity had hold of the struggling and frightened Demeter. Macavity snarled, lashing out at Munkustrap, making him fall to the ground. Munkustrap blinked dizzyingly, getting onto his knees and wiping the blood from his nose as the Jellicles around him whispered. Munkustrap got to his feet, looking back at Macavity.

"Don't do this to her!" Munkustrap said, looking back at the frightened Demeter. Macavity let Demeter go and closed the distance between him and Munkustrap. He lunged out, grabbing Munkustrap's throat, cutting off his airways.

"Don't you dare challenge my authority, Munkustrap," Macavity snarled, glaring at his smaller brother. "I don't care if you are my brother…if you dare to challenge me again, you will pay," Macavity let go of Munkustrap and Munkustrap collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath.

"I said I would do what you asked, Mac," Munkustrap rasped. Macavity turned and looked back at Munkustrap. "But I will not let you hurt her like you did before," Macavity looked at Munkustrap thoughtfully, his silver eyes hard and dark, before he walked over to Demeter, murmuring something in her ear. Demeter looked at Munkustrap, frightened, before looking to Macavity and giving a small nod.

"Tell him then, Deme," Macavity growled, looking back at Munkustrap, who was still on his knees of the ground.

"It's okay, Munk…I want to go with him," Demeter said, though her voice shook.

"Dem," Munkustrap gasped. Demeter shook her head, turning away from him.

"You will stay in that spot until I return, Munkustrap," Macavity ordered. "Or you will be punished severely for it," Munkustrap looked up at Macavity.

"Got it?" Munkustrap gave a small nod, bowing his head as he rubbed his throat. Macavity wrapped his arm around Demeter's waist, drawing her away. Munkustrap was left kneeling in that spot, as the Jellicles walked around him, staring and whispering. Munkustrap looked up as the sky opened above him, drenching him. The Jellicles quickly went inside their dens, sheltering from the rain. Munkustrap bowed his head further, wrapping his arms around his middle as rain began to drip of his soaking wet fur. He startled and looked up as something was wrapped around him. Cori gave a small smile as he settled down beside him, wrapping the blanket around both of them, protecting them from the rain.

"W-Why?" Munkustrap stuttered, cold.

"Because you're my friend, Munk…and you did save my life by letting me go," Cori said softly. Munkustrap gave a small smile, shivering a little more. "And I'm guessing Macavity didn't treat you so lightly after that," Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"He was okay," Munkustrap murmured. Cori looked at him.

"Why do you trust him like you do?" Cori asked him. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Macavity is my older brother, Cori…he's protected me throughout my life," Munkustrap sighed and looked away.

"The first cat he killed was to protect me," Cori blinked, surprised.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Cori watched as Munkustrap winced as Macavity's enraged yell pierced the air. Cori lifted the blanket a little, showing Macavity as he stalked angrily towards them. Macavity reached under the blanket, yanking Cori out from under it and throwing him into a puddle. Cori rolled over, sitting up and shaking out the water from his fur. Macavity reached again, this time grabbing Munkustrap and dragging him off. Munkustrap glanced back at Cori as Macavity dragged him off. Cori sighed, seeing how pained his light green eyes were.

Macavity paced in front of Munkustrap angrily once more as Munkustrap attempted to dry himself.

"You are meant to be on my side, you are meant to hate the Jellicles!" Macavity yelled at him. Munkustrap gave a low growl, surprising Macavity. Munkustrap stood up, standing up to his brother.

"I don't hate the Jellicles…" Munkustrap snapped. Munkustrap faltered. "I don't know how I feel." Macavity glared back at Munkustrap.

"But what you're doing is wrong!" Munkustrap yelled at him. "Taking them over, making them live in fear…I can't believe you're doing this!" Macavity lashed out, once again striking Munkustrap across the face. Munkustrap looked back at Macavity, wounds on his cheek.

"I took you in, I took care of you!" Macavity yelled at Munkustrap, stepping towards him. Munkustrap took a step back as his taller, older brother towered over him, his ears pressed flat against his skull. Macavity snarled.

"I appreciated everything you did; I tried to make you the best!" Munkustrap looked away, shaking his head.

"The Jellicles did appreciate what I did for them," Munkustrap said softly. "But they never said it out loud…they told me in their own way," Macavity glared at Munkustrap, his claws subtly slipping out. Munkustrap looked back at Macavity.

"You knew exactly what to say to Alonzo to turn him against me!" Munkustrap growled. "You made him get me to fall in love with him, so when he turned against me it would humiliate me!" Macavity crossed his arms, finally Munkustrap figured it out.

"It was the only way you'd join me…to be by my side where you belong," Macavity said coolly. Munkustrap shook his head. Macavity snarled.

"Well, seeing as you are no longer on my side…" Macavity said bitterly, raising his claw. Munkustrap crouched, ready to defend himself. They both froze, looking towards the den exit as they heard screams and sounds of fighting. They both ran outside, seeing what was happening. The Jellicles were rebelling. Macavity and Munkustrap both ran out into the action. Munkustrap was pulled away from Macavity by a wave of Jellicles. Macavity looked around, trying to find Munkustrap. He could kill him now, and make it look like one of the Jellicles did it…giving him a reason to kill them all. Munkustrap was swinging at the cats trying to attack him, which included both Jellicles and hench-cats. Macavity pushed back a Jellicle who tried to attack him, and looked back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked up, trying to find Macavity. He would defeat him, to free the yard. Munkustrap finally saw him and saw those silver eyes were focussed on him. Munkustrap tried to get back to him. Pain erupted in the back of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap fell to the ground, dazed. There was a split in the cats fighting and he could see Macavity. Macavity was staring back at him, looking shocked. Macavity yelled something and the hench-cats split. The Jellicles cheered as the hench-cats ran from the yard. Munkustrap blacked out.

Alonzo looked down at Munkustrap's unconscious body on the ground.

"Lock him in a den until we find out what we're going to do with him," Asparagus ordered. Alonzo looked around, watching as Admetus and Skimble carried Munkustrap's limp body away and dumping it in Jenny's den. Alonzo called a meeting to the main tyre…to discuss Munkustrap's fate.

Misto was leaning against Tugger's side weakly as the Jellicles all piped up their opinions. The concoction Griddlebone had given him had rendered him unable to access his powers. It had made his mind go all fuzzy and weird. Tugger, Bomba and Demeter were at his sides at all time, except for when Demeter had been grabbed by Macavity. She had come back, crying softly, saying she did what Macavity had asked because he threatened Munkustrap's life.

"He tried to protect me!" Demeter spoke up, tears filling her eyes as the others discussed the death penalty for Munkustrap.

"One good deed isn't enough to clear him from betraying us!" Asparagus snapped. Demeter buried her head in Bombalurina's scarlet shoulder.

"We're agreed then?" Alonzo asked, his voice sounding a little ragged. The others nodded. Misto shook his head sadly, looking at Tugger, who was close to crying. Demeter, Bomba, Tugger and Misto headed back to Tugger's den, not wanting to witness Munkustrap being killed.

Cori hobbled over to stand in front of the den Munkustrap was in, blocking the entrance.

"You can't do this!" Cori cried. "He only turned because his mental state wasn't at his strongest when Macavity offered him the deal!" Asparagus and Jellylorum looked at Cori darkly.

"You're willing to take his side…to betray us as well?" Cori shook his head frantically.

"No…but you can't kill him!" Cori yelped.

"Are you willing to take the same fate as him?" Skimble asked coldly. Cori looked at them.

"What are you thinking?" Cori asked them, "Killing is not the way of the Jellicles!"

_Coricopat, stop it please,_ Cori ignored his sister's pleading. _For us…for Jemima and me…Cori, please, stop it! _

"I will not let you murder him," Cori growled at them. Cori cried out in pain as Asparagus kicked him behind the knee, making him fall forward onto his broken leg.

"If you take his side, then you will take the same fate as him," Asparagus snarled. Plato dragged Cori up, pushing him inside the den. Cori fell to his knees painfully, wincing in pain as he grabbed his broken leg. He looked around and saw Munkustrap in a heap in the middle of the den. Cori crawled over to his side, gently placing a paw on the side of his head.

"Looks like we're in it together, huh, Munkus?" Cori sighed.

_Oh, Cori…why?_

_Because an innocent Jellicle like Munkus does not deserve to be murdered…I'd rather die with him then succumb to killing because Munkustrap joined Macavity in a moment of weakness._ Cori thought back to his sister.

_We love you, Cori…no matter what,_ She thought back moments later. Cori smiled, looking back at Munkustrap as he gave a weak stir. His smile faltered. He knew the others were going to talk to Old Deuteronomy about his and Munkustrap's fate…but he knew it would be decided early tomorrow…and until then, all he could do is wait.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Uh-oh! Poor Cori and Munku…I feel kind of bad for them…and um, the next chapter will probably be the last one :P and then, hopefully, I'll put the first chapter of Obsessions never die! Yay! I'm excited about that, and I'm the one who's writing it, haha…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Setting things straight

Alonzo paced in his den. He couldn't believe it, he felt so bad! If he wasn't jealous, if he wasn't so damn jealous of Munkustrap then he never would have made that deal with Macavity and Munkustrap wouldn't be facing the death penalty. Alonzo gave a moan, sinking to his knees and running his paws through his head fur. Cori was now facing death as well, for siding with Munkustrap. Alonzo never meant for any of this to happen! Tears sprung to Alonzo's honey eyes as he thought of Munkustrap being killed for something that was Alonzo's fault. Alonzo looked up, tears slipping from his eyes. He realised now why he was feeling so bad, it wasn't just because he had caused Munkustrap to turn to Macavity, which in turn gave Munkustrap the death penalty, and now Cori because he took Munkustrap's side. It wasn't just because of that. It was because Alonzo realised he loved Munkustrap, he had fallen for the sweet, loving, gorgeous Munkustrap…and there was no way he could let him be killed.

Cori looked over when Munkustrap gave a weak groan. Munkustrap blinked, his light green eyes opening and landing on Cori.

"Hey," Munkustrap rasped weakly. Cori crawled over to Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap remained laying on his side, his light green eyes looking at Cori weakly.

"What's happened?" Munkustrap asked quietly, closing his eyes once more.

"Um, the tribe has gone to Deuteronomy to discuss the death penalty for both of us," Cori told him. Munkustrap's eyes snapped open, staring at Cori.

"What?" Munkustrap gasped.

"They want to kill us,"

"Well, I understand the death penalty for me…but why you?" Munkustrap asked, finally managing to push himself off the floor.

"I stuck up for you…I said it was wrong for them to kill you," Cori murmured. Munkustrap blinked, quite surprised.

"Why did you stick up for me, Cori?" Munkustrap asked. "I joined Macavity, I basically betrayed you all," Cori shook his head.

"You saved my life, Munk…you may have turned to Macavity's side, but you didn't lose your morals," Cori told him softly. Munkustrap gave a small smile. They both went quiet, Cori watched Munkustrap. He looked pale and was swaying slightly. Cori frowned; he could tell by Munkustrap's emotions that he wasn't feeling that great.

"Hey, Addie, why don't you take a rest…I'll watch them," Cori and Munkustrap both looked up when they heard Alonzo's voice. They listened to Admetus's thankful murmur, glancing at each other. Alonzo ducked into the den once he was sure Admetus was gone.

"Quickly, we need to go before they get Deuteronomy here," Alonzo said quickly to the two stunned occupants of the den. Cori's dark green eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care if they kill us or not?" Cori asked curiously. Alonzo sighed, agitated.

"Cori, we have no time…please, just come with me!" Cori nodded, knowing by Alonzo's emotions that he was telling the truth. Munkustrap stood up, helping Cori. Alonzo walked over, pulling Cori's other arm over his shoulders as he and Munkustrap supported Cori out from the den.

"Why are you doing this, Alonzo?" Munkustrap questioned quietly as they walked. Alonzo looked at him.

"Because I don't want to see the Tom I love be killed for doing something that was my fault," Alonzo admitted, turning his head back to face the front, a small blush creeping into his cheeks. Munkustrap blinked, looking at Alonzo in surprise, and hurt, as they kept walking.

"He's telling the truth," Cori murmured into Munkustrap's ear as they walked along. Munkustrap nodded. Cori gave a small gasp as they continued walking. Alonzo and Munkustrap stopped walking, looking at Cori.

"What is it?" Alonzo asked.

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy," Cori sighed. Deuteronomy appeared, followed by the majority of the Jellicles. Alonzo looked at them all, dread filling his stomach.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jelly screeched at Alonzo. Alonzo sighed, unwrapping Cori's arm from around his shoulder.

"I'm helping two innocent Jellicles get away…to escape murder," Alonzo spoke up. Deuteronomy blinked, looking at the three standing in front of him, one of which was his middle son.

"Alonzo, why?" Jenny asked.

"Because it was my fault that Munkustrap turned to Macavity in the first place!" Alonzo yelled over the muttering. Everyone went silent. Alonzo breathed heavily, staring at them all.

"I was jealous and made a deal with Macavity…I'm so sorry, Munkus," Alonzo murmured, looking at Munkustrap.

"You did what?" Someone yelped.

"It wasn't his fault," Munkustrap spoke up, stepping forward, placing his paw on Alonzo's arm. "Macavity knows exactly what emotions to pull, what words to use…to pull cats in to what he wants them to do…it's what he did to Alonzo to turn him against me, it's what he did to me to turn me to his side," The Jellicles murmured to one another.

"Munkustrap didn't completely turn to Macavity," Cori spoke up. "When I was attacked in the alley by Macavity…he made Munkustrap fight me," Cori paused as the Jellicles muttering increased in volume.

"Munkustrap told me what to do and told me to run for it," Cori looked at Munkustrap. "He probably saved my life," Deuteronomy nodded, looking at the three of them.

"What do we do now?" Skimble asked weakly, looking at Deuteronomy. Alonzo caught Munkustrap as he slumped against him.

"Take him back to your den, Alonzo," Deuteronomy said softly. "Jenny, take care of Cori will you?" Jenny nodded, walking over and helping Cori into her den. Alonzo scooped Munkustrap up into his arms, carrying him back to his den. Deuteronomy watched after Alonzo as he carried Munkustrap off.

"Sir, what…what now?" Jellylorum asked. Deuteronomy smiled.

"Nothing," Deuteronomy answered. Jellylorum looked confused.

"Sometimes it can take great pain and betrayal to learn how much someone really cares about you," Deuteronomy told her. "It can also bring out one's true feelings for someone else," Jelly watched as Deuteronomy walked away, still confused.

Macavity sat in his throne room, fingers interlaced, resting his chin on his paws.

"Why don't you go back and get him?" Griddlebone suggested. Macavity shook his head, sighing and leaning back.

"Because by now, if Munkustrap hasn't been killed…Alonzo would have admitted what he had done and the deal I made with him, and he would have also admitted that he actually fell for Munkustrap," Macavity murmured. Griddlebone frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Do you care if he and Munkustrap start dating?" Griddlebone asked, curious. Macavity frowned, sitting up, looking thoughtful.

"I don't actually," Macavity told her. Griddlebone was surprised.

"And why not?"

"Because all through his life, Munkustrap has chosen the wrong Toms for him…Alonzo won't hurt him like the others did," Macavity said softly, his silver eyes going distant. Griddlebone smirked.

"You actually care about him, don't you?" She asked. Macavity looked around at her.

"Yes…but you tell anyone and I will rip your throat out," He growled. Griddlebone held up her paws, before crossing her heart with one of her paws.

"Your secret is safe with me," Griddlebone told him. Macavity leaned forward, deep in thought again.

"I will get Munkustrap back on my side, Griddlebone," Macavity told her. "He will be by my side, and he will become one of the most respected criminals out there," Griddlebone nodded, a small smile on her face as Macavity pulled out a large notepad, making his next plan.

Alonzo gently lowered Munkustrap onto his nest in his den. Munkustrap blinked, his light green eyes resting on Alonzo.

"Is there a reason I'm in your nest?" Munkustrap asked, his eyes never leaving Alonzo's honey ones.

"Because you collapsed in the clearing…and I brought you back here," Alonzo told him softly. Munkustrap nodded, looking up at the ceiling.

"Did you mean it?" Munkustrap asked, still looking at the ceiling. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me before in the clearing?" Alonzo nodded.

"Yes…I fell for you, Munkustrap, I fell for you," Munkustrap looked back at him. "When you were gone, I was kissing Cassandra and it didn't feel right…it didn't feel like your kiss," Munkustrap gave a small smile, his eyes sparkling. Alonzo lay down beside Munkustrap, resting his head on Munkustrap's chest. Alonzo smiled as he listened to the deep, rumbling purr that was sounding in Munkustrap's chest.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Munkus," Alonzo murmured, raising himself up to look at Munkustrap. Munkustrap blinked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I know," Munkustrap murmured. Alonzo leaned forward, gently kissing Munkustrap. He smiled against Munkustrap's lips. That's what it was meant to feel like. That's how it was meant to feel.

No more burning jealousy…just burning love.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Oh, it's the end…this was…interesting for me to write, I'll say that much.

For those who read my Obsession fics :P, I'll probably put the first chapter up within the next few days, it won't be tomorrow because I'm going formal dress shopping and am having a Harry Potter marathon with my bestie :D But I'm probably going to put up a Cori/Tugger one shot, I know it's weird but it's been on my mind since this morning and it isn't leaving…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!

Please read and review the last chapter!

Luv HGP!


End file.
